


Dearly Beloved

by notre



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DSMP, Dream SMP Season 3, Dream Smp, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs-centric, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Song: Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts), Tales Of The SMP, Time Travel, Time traveller Karl Jacobs, the lost city of mizu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notre/pseuds/notre
Summary: Time Traveler, Karl Jacobs lands himself back into his origin lands right after having his character, Issac Jacobs, be murdered under the oceans depths, in a folkloric place titled The Lost City of Mizu.He forgets himself, the events that occurred while he lived in the far far future, especially the journal he left which wrote his death. A man, a friend of his in that future, discovers the journal.Because of the journal being in the wrong era, especially with no owner from the right time, it is sent back to its origin place as well, including the friend of Issac Jacobs. Which is you.
Kudos: 37





	Dearly Beloved

“Issac, you’ll be fishing today again right?” A (h/c) male asked, stood against an oak log, his long black coat draping down his body.

“Hm? Oh yes. And with the rest also, Benjamin, Charles, and Cletus.”

The black coated male fixed his posture, standing up right and pulling his arms up.

“Well, good luck on finding some. Oh, by the way, do you mind picking up some kelp on your way back? I’m assuming you’re gonna be venturing off to the far fishing shack right, so if you could get some that’d be neat.”

“Will do, see you (name).” The man named Issac waved as his friend left his humble shack in the middle of a village.

Issac, or should we correct, Karl stopped his act of fixing equipment for a minute and unlocked a secret latch in the wall that revealed a journal, a green swirl as the cover, with a book mark lace coming from its spine. He pulled out a standard pen from his pocket, opening up the book into a fourth page and clicking on the writing tool.

𝘐𝘵𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 4 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘐’𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘳𝘢. 𝘐𝘵𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦, 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵, 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘐’𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘯 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦. 𝘐𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥, 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘰, 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳, 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳. 𝘐𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘞𝘢𝘷𝘦. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘴𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘐’𝘮 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵. 

𝘐 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘣𝘺 𝘷𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘐 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘞𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘱 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘷𝘦. 𝘐 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘵, 𝘐 𝘱𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘐’𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 3 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘱. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺’𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘶𝘱𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘵, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘦’𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘥𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘩.

I’ll be leaving this here, to make sure I will never be forgotten. Because I feel a dark presence when I examine the map. A dark, terrible, sad presence.

“Knock Knock, you ready to go Issac?” A redheaded man knocked on the oak log (name) previously stood against.

“O-Oh yeah, I’m just finishing up on a draft for a future story I might be publishing.” Karl left the silk bookmark on the last page he’ll ever write in and closed the journal, placing the mechanical pen right next to it.

“A book huh? What are you gonna write about, porn novels?” Cletus barged into the place.

“Cletus, don’t say that, but yeah Issac, we’d love to know what you’re planning on writing about.” Benjamin smiled.

Karl stayed quiet for a minute, speaking up the next second the minute was up.

“Well.. I was thinking on writing about us! We always go on adventures right? So… why not tell our story?” Karl smiled at them bringing up both hands and forming thumbs ups.

“Wow! Thats so cool of you to do Issac! Why not take the book with you then huh?”

“Well, we mainly go fishing, so might as well leave it here to write on so I’ll have something to do when we come back..” Issac replied.

“Hm, true true. Okay lets goo… I’m getting bored-er of this place already..!”

The 3 boys left the house and so did Karl after. He took a glance at the table he’ll ever be on again, the home he’ll ever find home again. He locked his doors, got his fishing gear attached to his back, and led the group to the so called special fishing spot.


End file.
